A Walrus, A Kitten, And Some Fairy Dust
by Meegs82
Summary: This was a submission for the CHC on the Boneyard. Had to include the words gutter and syrup, Booth had to say something that made Brennan blush, and it had to be based on a Beatles song. Oneshot. B&B Fluff! See if you can find the Beatles' titles!


**A WALRUS, A KITTEN, AND SOME FAIRY DUST**

**A **** FANFIC**

"I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob!" a voice said from underneath a rather large gray mask. Large white cloth tusks emerged from the mask.

Brennan leaned back, her eyes wide in complete and utter shock. "What on earth are you supposed to be?" she asked, a very interesting look blanketing her face.

"Bones, I just told you, 'I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob,'" Booth replied.

Brennan stood there in front of him with the biggest look of bewilderment on her face that she had ever been able to muster.

"Walrus…right," Brennan said, widening her eyes.

"The Beatles, Bones?" Booth inquired, throwing his hands in the air.

"What about them?" Brennan asked, genuinely.

Booth was dumbfounded. "Forget it," he said as he took off the giant walrus mask. As he slipped it off, his vision became clearer and he got his first good look at Brennan since she had walked into the Jeffersonian costume party. His eyes fell on her immediately, his jaw dropped slightly and he swore he could feel drool pooling at the corners of his mouth.

She was dressed in black spandex from shoulder to toe. She had a pair of leopard ears adorning her head, her nose was painted black, and black streaks covered her cheeks, jutting out from her nose towards her ears. A leopard tail was attached to her rear. The spandex showed every womanly curve of her body. He practically gawked at her.

"Booth? What are you looking at?" Brennan asked him. He realized that he had been standing and staring for the past 20 seconds.

He didn't even try to hide it. "Bones, you look…well…hot," he told her, his eyes wide in amazement.

Brennan's pale complexion suddenly turned a rather rosy red, her cheeks flushing. _I am really hot_, she thought. "Uh…thank you?" she said in the form of a question, realizing at the last instant that he was not referring to her body temperature.

He walked closer to her. "You're welcome," he said as a charm smile broke out across his lips. Their eyes connected for a moment until Brennan glanced away. "So, let me guess…Angela picked this out for you," Booth said, his eyes studying her from head to toe.

"Yes, she insisted in her Angela way that I wear it. But this spandex is starting to wedge into places I don't want it to," Brennan said as she furrowed her brow and attempted to pull on the hip and butt section of her bodysuit.

Booth let out a loud laugh.

"What?" she asked him, a look of confusion spreading across her face.

"Nothing," Booth replied, still smiling brightly.

Brennan was not pleased. She pursed her lips and made a face at him. "Well, at least I don't have a giant…walrus…head…thing," Brennan said, defensively, waving at the walrus mask.

"Hey, I don't do costumes. Masks I'll do, costumes…NO," Booth explained to her.

"What about in Vegas when you wore those goofy suspenders and that silly hat?" Brennan asked. She widened her eyes and made a "so there" expression with her mouth.

"I was in character. I was Tony the Tiger. It was a persona," Booth explained.

Brennan was not convinced. "Right, sure, whatever you say," Brennan mocked him.

"Yeah well, you looked really…" he tried to search for a comeback, but there wasn't one. There was only one word for the way she had looked, "…hot. Roxy was, well, foxy," he replied, raising his eyebrows and smiling mischievously. Brennan's face returned to a rather vivid shade of red, but she smiled back at him.

"Someone's head is in the gutter," Angela popped in from out of nowhere. She was dressed as Tinkerbell.

"What?" Booth asked her, his expression quickly changing. But Angela had seen the look of sheer desire that had covered his face only a moment before.

"Right. So, sweetie, I see the costume is a big hit," Angela said, beaming at both of them.

"What do you mean by that?" Brennan asked her, confused.

"Wow, you two are both surprisingly…clueless. Maybe a little fairy dust will help," Angela replied as she reached into the bag on her wrist and sprinkled glitterdust all over them. "Remember, think happy thoughts," Angela said, smiling, as she flitted off towards the door. She looked behind her and made eyes at Hodgins, who was a little ways away, "Come on, Hodgie. I want my treats…"

Hodgins hurried by Booth and Brennan, fully dressed as Peter Pan…tights and all. "Chocolate sauce, whip cream, syrup, and cherries," he said to himself as he brushed by the two of them, giving them a quick wave before disappearing with Angela.

Brennan and Booth watched them go, both brushing glitter off of themselves. They both looked up and their eyes met at the exact same time. It was a unique moment in time because time seemed to stand still. Staring intently at each other, they moved closer together, the electricity sparking and pulling them with a magnetic force.

Neither had taken their eyes off of the other as they now stood only centimeters apart.

Booth gazed at her longingly. "Bones, I want you. I've got a feeling you want me, too. I'm so tired of not being with you. Ask me why," Booth told her.

"Why?" Brennan asked him.

"Because…you can't buy me love and I have a real love right in front of me. If I needed someone, I know I can call your name and you'll be there…you'll be mine. I need you, Bones. I want to be your man, I want to hold your hand…I want to wake up next to you," Booth poured out as he gazed into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Dr. Brennan. Would you like to dance?" a rather dorky looking man interrupted them…but only for a second.

"Hey, buddy, leave my kitten alone!" Booth bellowed at him. He shrunk down into his shoes and slinked off.

Brennan's eyes were teary. She smiled through them and looked at him for a long moment before speaking. "Booth…do you want to know a secret?" she asked him, leaning in closer.

"What is it?" he replied, the electricity pulling him towards her.

She reached her mouth up to his ear, breathing into it and sending chills down his spine. "I want you more," she whispered. She leaned back so she could see his face, which was absolutely priceless. She smiled mischievously at him, her eyes full of longing.

He gazed at her for a moment…he couldn't hold back any longer. He grabbed her spandexed waist and pulled her towards him, kissing her deeply. She responded, falling into his embrace and wrapping her arms desperately around him, the passion rising.

She pulled out of the kiss only long enough to say, "My office," before his lips were caressing hers again.

"Lead the way," he said as he finally broke the kiss.

"Don't forget the walrus," Brennan said as she pointed to the mask, smiling. He grabbed it quickly, shooting her a look.

They hurried out of the room. As they reached the hallway, Booth stopped Brennan and kissed her again. "Oh, P.S. I love you," he said, smiling sweetly at her.

"I love you, too," she told him, returning the smile. "But right now, I simply desire you."

Booth's eyes went wide. "What was in that fairy dust?" he asked, smiling at Brennan.

"Good question because I'd say you have a hard day's night ahead of you," she said, smiling playfully as she grabbed him by the tie and pulled him behind her.


End file.
